


A Baby Blue Hoodie

by AlderaanianPrincess (darthnoire), darthnoire



Series: marichat oneshots [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marichat, adrienette - Freeform, ladrien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26364718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthnoire/pseuds/AlderaanianPrincess, https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthnoire/pseuds/darthnoire
Summary: As he prepared himself to transform into Chat Noir, and go meet her, he noticed she wasn’t wearing a jacket again. She’d soon be cold like the day before once the sun set in the sky. That wouldn’t do. Not at all. He walked towards his wardrobe and pulled out a hoodie.“You sure are worried about the girl.” Plagg teased him.“Shut up, Plagg! She wasn’t feeling well, and she got cold yesterday. I don’t want her to get sick.”A oneshot fic inspired by a hoodie prompt.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, marichat - Relationship
Series: marichat oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915888
Comments: 24
Kudos: 320





	A Baby Blue Hoodie

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, I hope you enjoy this one
> 
> Here's my [twitter account](https://twitter.com/darthnoire) if you want to have a chat

It was the end of the day, and the setting sun bathed the streets of Paris in an ember and orange glow that managed to warm him up, despite the chillness of the season.

Chat Noir was vaulting across the rooftops when he spotted her alone at the empty park. That was weird. If memory served him right, she should be making her way towards the cinema. All the girls in his class had planned to go watch the new comedy that had premiered that day. Knowing her, she probably just had gotten distracted and had no idea what time it was. Maybe he should go over and ask if she wanted a lift.

As he approached Marinette, he noticed that she looked to be concentrating on something. The green bench prevented him from seeing what exactly, until he moved closer and spotted the sketchbook on her lap. That would explain her expression, with her tongue poking out from the side, as she focused on her creation.

She looked like she was miles away as she focused on her drawing. The hero pondered if he should approach or not, afraid he might scare her. He knew whenever inspiration struck her, her mind would easily shut off, and she would become oblivious to the world around her.

“Afraid I might bite, Chat Noir?” Her voice pulled him out of his reverie. He’d been caught.

“Evening, Princess. I just didn’t want to scare you, that’s all.” Chat replied as he dropped to the floor with a thud.

“Ah, so you thought staring at me from afar was a better idea?” Despite the harshness of the words, he knew she was teasing. That was the kind of friendship Chat Noir and Marinette had and sometimes he wished she behaved like that with Adrien too.

“Well, when you put it like that it does sound a bit sketchy.” He said as he pointed at her drawing and winked at her with a smirk.

She rolled her eyes at him, but barely even looked up from her drawing, her pencil still moving against the piece of paper. “I don’t think you could survive a day without saying a single pun.”

“Hopefully, we’ll never have to find out” he replied.

He sat next to her on the bench and crossed one leg over the other in a casual pose, his right foot dangling from his left knee. They stayed in silence like that for a while. Marinette drawing peacefully unaware of the million questions bouncing around in Chat’s mind. He closed his eyes and leaned back, trying to quieten his thoughts.

“Do you want a lift? Soaring above the buildings of Paris is the only way to beat the traffic.” he found himself asking at last with a side smile. He opened one eye to gauge her reaction.

“I’m sure you’ve got better things to do than take me home.” She replied without looking up from her lap.

That got his attention. “Home? I thought you were going to the cinema.” He only realised he’d said more than he should’ve when he stopped hearing the scratching of the pencil against paper. Marinette was clearly staring at him, waiting for an explanation. He finally looked up and confirmed his suspicions. She was in fact staring at him, her eyes narrowed as she waited for him to explain himself.

“Uhh… I mean… I saw Alya when I was doing my patrol and you know Alya… Always up for a chat, or an interview…” He chuckled nervously as he rolled his wrist. “Anyway, she told me she was going to the cinema with some friends. I assumed you’d be one of them.”

Marinette looked away from him then, her eyes focusing on an invisible spot on her t-shirt. “Yeah, so did I.”

The hurt in her voice didn’t go unnoticed. He straightened himself on the bench and turned his body to her, to give her his undivided attention. “I don’t want to talk about it, Chat.” Her voice sounded weak, and her shoulders were slumped. He could kick himself. How could he have been so insensitive? He should’ve realised right away she wasn’t well.

“Anything this cat can do to help?” he asked as he got closer to her. Chat wanted to be able to make it all go away for her. She was one of the best people he had ever met, and he would never want to see her hurting.

The girl shook her head. He remained silent, at a loss of what to say, and that’s when he heard the sniffle. That sound tugged at his heart. Chat got up from the bench and kneeled in front of her on the floor, so he could see her face. Her eyes were closed as tears ran down her cheeks. She wiped them roughly with her hands. “I’m fine, Chat. Just leave me.”

He shook his head vehemently. “Not a chance, Princess.” He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. Despite her previous protests, as soon as she felt his arms around her, she succumbed to the embrace, and hugged him just as tight. She burrowed her face in his chest. He let her cry, as he rubbed comforting circles on her back, and let a purr rumble between the two. They stayed like that for a while, until the sun dipped in the horizon, and the darkness of the night enveloped Paris.

Marinette shivered in his arms. That was his cue. “I think it’s time I take you home. You’re cold.”

She extricated herself from his embrace and simply nodded. Chat picked her up bride-style and started moving. A couple of leaps later they landed on her balcony.

“I don’t really want to leave you. Not when you’re sad.”

“I’ll be fine, I’m not going to get akumatized, if that’s what you’re afraid of.” She said as she walked towards her latch and opened it.

That hadn’t been what Chat meant at all. In all honesty, he had forgotten about akumas completely. He just wanted to make sure she was well.

“Go on, Chat. I’ll be fine.” Marinette urged, her sketchbook tucked against her body, and her eyes still rimmed red. He noticed the goosebumps on her arms at the coldness of the air. She really should get inside, but she wouldn’t until he left.

“Fine. I’ll go, but I’ll be back tomorrow.”

“You really don’t have to.”

“I want to. We’re friends, and that’s what friends do, isn’t it?”

Marinette was staring at him, her mouth slightly agape as if he’d just asked her if she’d like him to fetch the moon for her.

“Yes, kitty. That’s what friends do.” She replied with a small smile. It was the first one he’d seen all evening. It warmed him from the inside. He found himself smiling back, and then with a wave and leap, he was off towards his house.

♥ ♥ ♥

Adrien had a feeling Marinette would be alone at the park again. He walked towards his bedroom window, and his suspicions were confirmed. There she was once again all by herself sitting on the same bench.

He tried to not stare, and really focus on the homework he should be doing, but he found himself counting down the minutes to go see her. He glared at the sun in the sky, hoping to intimidate it into setting a bit quicker. No such chance.

Adrien groaned in frustration, resigning himself to his fate and focusing on the homework on the desk. Half an hour later he was done. He went to the window once again, to make sure Marinette was still there. She was.

As he prepared himself to transform into Chat Noir, and go meet her, he noticed she wasn’t wearing a jacket again. She’d soon be cold like the day before once the sun set in the sky. That wouldn’t do. Not at all. He walked towards his wardrobe and pulled out a hoodie.

“You sure are worried about the girl.” Plagg teased him.

“Shut up, Plagg! She wasn’t feeling well, and she got cold yesterday. I don’t want her to get sick.”

“Yes, I’m aware. But why are _you_ so worried?”

“She’s my friend!” Adrien retorted indignantly. He was getting tired of Plagg constantly commenting on their friendship.

His kwami shrugged his tiny shoulders with a smirk on his face. “Whatever you say, kid. Whatever you say.” Adrien narrowed his eyes at him and stuck his tongue out.

“C’mon, just eat your cheese so we can be on our way.”

A couple of minutes later Chat Noir was walking towards Marinette, baby blue hoodie in hand and a smile on his face.

This time she had earphones in, so she didn’t hear him approach. Once he reached her, he tapped her shoulder lightly. Marinette jumped at the contact and twirled around too fast, which caused her to lose her balance. Chat saw the scene unfold in slow motion. As soon as he noticed she was about to fall, he moved. He leaped, landing on his back, so he’d be able to cushion the fall. She crashed onto him on her side, her elbow landing on his stomach with a loud thwack. 

She scrambled to her feet as quickly as possible.

“Ohmygoodness I’m so sorry, Chat! Are you alright?” Marinette leaned over him, hands hovering over his body, too afraid to touch him and cause him more pain, but too worried not to fret over him.

A sound like a wheeze escaped his lips as he waved his hand, trying to tell her not to worry about it. It had the opposite effect.

“You can’t breathe and it’s all my fault! I’ll call an ambulance.” She started looking for her phone, in her pockets, on the floor… He forced himself to breathe past the pain, so he could speak.

“I’m fine. I swear. It was my fault anyway. I scared you.” His voice came out rasp. Marinette stopped her search for her phone when she realised he was breathing. She released a sigh of relief and let her forehead thump against his chest. Surprisingly, it didn’t hurt him at all.

“Thank goodness. Imagine what I’d tell the operator. _So, I’ve managed to physically impair one of the heroes of Paris. He’s stopped breathing. We’re at a park. Please come save him.”_

Chat chuckled at her impression. “It’d take more than an elbow to impair me. Besides, the suit took most of the blunt for me.” As if to prove his point he slapped his hand against his abdomen, mindful of her head on his chest still.

Marinette finally lifted herself up. She smiled at him and as she got up, and then she extended him an arm to help him up too. He gladly took it. He flexed his biceps as soon as he was back to his full height, to show her he was definitely fine. She shook her head and rolled her eyes at him.

“I get it, big guy. You’re tougher than you look.” She commented as she sat back down, finally finding her phone, that was dangling from the bench an inch away from the floor thanks to her earphones. She grabbed both and set them next to her.

Chat laughed at her teasing. It was only then he realised he’d lost the hoodie he’d brought for her. He looked frantically around searching for it. He had somehow managed to perch it on the bench before jumping in to save the bluenette and she had sat against it. Good news, because if it had fallen on the floor, it would’ve gotten covered in dirt. He handed it to Marinette as he sat down next to ger. “Here. I noticed you were cold yesterday.”

She looked up at him with her beautiful bluebell eyes. Had she ever had eyes this blue? He could easily get lost in them, especially when her cheeks were rosy, and she looked utterly adorable.

“You didn’t have to, Chat.” Her voice pulled him back to the moment.

“I know I didn’t, but you were cold yesterday and I don’t want you to get ill.” Chat Noir stated as he handed her the hoodie.

Marinette took it in her hands and pulled it over her head straight away. She then slipped her arms through the sleeves and got up so she could pull it down her torso. It was big on her, but it suited her. The baby blue almost matched her eyes.

She turned to face him then. “You do realise I have jackets at home, though?”

“Well, why didn’t you bring one? And if you don’t want it, you can give it back.” Chat Noir retorted while shrugging one shoulder and extending one of his hands so Marinette could give it back.

“No!” The word came out loud and rushed, which startled both her and Chat Noir. “I’ll keep it.” She collapsed on the green bench next to him. “It smells like you. It’s nice.” 

Chat Noir’s heart beat erratically at her admission and as he turned to face her, their eyes met. There was a matching blush on both of the teenagers faces.

“Will I stop embarrassing myself today?” she muttered under her breath. “Please, forget I said that” Chat Noir nodded, too stunned to speak. He looked down at his hands instead, unsure of what to do and slightly flustered.

“What do I smell like?” The words left his mouth before he could stop them. Chat Noir should feel self-conscious, but he guessed he was past that. There was nothing else in the entire world that he wished to know more than her answer to his question.

He looked at Marinette. She was fidgeting with the strings of the hoodie. The silence that abated over them was oppressing. He sighed. Of course she wasn’t going to answer his stupid question.

“Like sunshine and leather.” He barely heard it when she murmured those words, not expecting it at all. Her answer made him blush fiercely. A smile eventually took over his features and he laid one of his clawed hands over one of hers. Their hands rested together over her knee.

“Thank you.” He bit his lip in anxiety

They sat for a while, basking in each other’s company. They watched the sunset together, and as the temperature dropped, if they got closer to each other to keep warm, (or so they told themselves) no one was the wisest.

♥ ♥ ♥

Chat Noir dropped Marinette off at her house a couple of hours later.

They had stayed at the park, lost in conversation, and funny stories, mostly about Marinette’s class. He had heard most of them, others he had actually been present in, but he had to pretend otherwise. He didn’t mind it. Not one bit. Not when he could hear Marinette’s version of the events, and her sweet voice and melodic laugh. He wished he could see this side of her as his civilian self.

“You seem happier today.” Chat commented as he landed them on her balcony. He set her down gently.

She hummed in agreement. “Things are better I guess, Alya and I had a misunderstanding.” The bluenette shrugged her shoulders as she looked at her feet.

“There’s this girl in my class… She-” Marinette sighed before she continued. “She doesn’t like me and she’s trying to turn my friends against me. Most of the time I don’t really care, but…”

“It’s hard to always keep a positive attitude.” Chat finished for her.

She nodded.

“Does she bother you a lot? This girl?” Chat knew Marinette was referring to Lila without a doubt. Guilt ate at his insides, because he hadn’t realised the full extent of the situation and how Lila was truly affecting Marinette’s life and friendships. He made a promise to himself that he’d do better. That he’d be a better friend.

The girl sighed once again and leaned against the rail of her balcony, looking up to the night’s sky.

“She wants to take advantage of one of my friends. I know he’s onto her, but there’s a lot he doesn’t know about because she does it behind his back.”

Chat joined Marinette and their shoulders brushed together.

“So you put yourself in harm’s way to protect him.” Marinette shrugged, still looking at the moon. Chat on the other hand, could only stare at her “He’s very lucky to have you as a friend.”

The bluenette looked at Chat then with a smile on her face. “Thank you for listening, kitty. Anyway, I think we should retire for the night.” She suggested as she moved away from the rail.

“Right. Yeah, it’s late.”

Marinette took off the hoodie and handed it to Chat “Thank you for this as well, it kept me warm.” Her smile was bright, and the moonlight shone in her eyes. Chat forgot how to breathe for a couple of seconds as he stared at her, mouth agape.

“Chat? Is everything alright?” There was concern in her voice.

“Yeah, sorry, I just spaced out for a moment. No purr-oblem.” Chat finally replied as he took the item from her hands.

“See you soon, Princess?”

“Tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow.”

He made his way home and dropped his transformation, hoodie still in his hands. Plagg complained about being hungry, and Adrien simply pointed to the pile of cheese, too focused on the piece of clothing he was holding.

Earlier Marinette had confessed the hoodie smelled like him. _Like sunshine and leather,_ she’d said. He smiled fondly at the memory. He laid on his back, still clutching the hoodie. He brought it to his chest. It was only then he realised the hoodie smelled like her now. His heart somersaulted in his chest as a warm feeling that resembled a summer night spread through his body. _Strawberries and rain._ That was what she smelled like, and he was quite possibly addicted.

♥ ♥ ♥

Days turned into weeks, turned into months. They kept their night visits, until they became a routine. As the weather grew colder, they permanently moved their meeting location to her bedroom, where they’d play video games, or watch films. On occasion, they would simply read together, or Chat would watch Marinette work on a new design. Sometimes he would sprawl on her lap, indignant at the lack of attention on the bluenette’s part. She’d laugh at his antics, but she would never deny him a scratch behind his ears.

He felt safe with her. She felt like home. _No. She was home_. It was with that realisation he finally understood that feeling he had experienced all those months back. He had fallen for her. Fallen hard.

And that’s how he found himself sitting at his desk with a pink piece on paper and a pen in front of him, and frustration tugging at his heart. Frustration, because he couldn’t put into words what he felt for her. Because no words were enough to truly express how important she was to him.

The hoodie sat on the desk next to him. He would eye it from time to time, hoping it would bring him some inspiration. It didn’t smell like her anymore, because he had had to wash it, but the significance had remained, and that one would never wash away.

Adrien was yet again about to scratch the last words he’d written for her, when someone knocked on the door. Before he even had time to reply, the door opened suddenly. He crumpled the letter in his fist, pushed aside and turned his chair to face the intruder.

“Adrien, it’s bedtime. Please turn off your lights.” Natalie’s voice rang with finality and Adrien simply nodded.

“Good night, Natalie.”

“Good night.”

Adrien sighed and rose from the chair, leaving the letter and the hoodie for another day.

♥ ♥ ♥

Plagg was sick and tired of these games, and of the two oblivious teenagers walking around each other in circles. So he decided to take matters into his own hands – well, paws – and push things along.

When Adrien turned his back to face Natalie, Plagg grabbed the crinkly piece of paper and placed it inside the hoodie’s front pocket.

He then watched Adrien get ready for bed, trying to keep the devious smile off of his face.

♥ ♥ ♥

Chat was excited because he had planned something big. He finally had a strategy. He wanted to woo her little by little, trying to take things slow, so he wouldn’t make the same mistakes as he did with Ladybug.

He wanted to take Marinette somewhere nice. He kept promising her he would take her to a high rooftop so she could get inspiration for her drawings. but the opportunity had never risen, especially when winter settled in. But as he thought of other ideas and other places to take her, he realised there was certainly a much better place than any rooftop in the city. Paris’s heart – the Eiffel Tower. It was beautiful up there, and he knew for certain Marinette would love it.

At Plagg’s suggestion he grabbed his hoodie, in case she got cold, and he smiled in satisfaction before he jumped off.

They sat together at the top of the Eiffel Tower. Chat kept an arm around her to keep her safe, or that’s what he kept telling himself. She seemed content, though, because as soon as he wrapped her in his embrace, she had leaned against his shoulder. His face had grown red, but the darkness of the night kept it a secret from his companion.

Marinette looked beautiful. Her hair was down, and she was once again wearing his hoodie. That knowledge caused him to purr loudly. The thrumming and comforting sound enveloped the two of them. The reaction was involuntary, and even though he had purred in her presence before, he was scared she’d find him weird. When Marinette burrowed even closer to him, he knew for certain she didn’t mind it in the slightest. He fell for her all over again in that moment.

She kept her gaze on the streets below, and the lights underneath them that shone like fireflies. Chat, instead, kept staring at her. Because even with the whole view in front of him, she was the most beautiful sight he’d ever laid eyes on.

Chat dropped her off at her balcony a couple of hours later. For some reason, uncomfortable silence which was usually not their companion, had decided to lay as thick as a mantle over them.

“Thank you for tonight, kitty.” Marinette was the first one to break the oppressing silence “It really is beautiful from up there.”

“Any-Anytime” He stuttered, something he’d never done before in front of her. A subdued shade of pink adorned his cheeks.

“Oh, I almost forgot” Marinette gasped as she started pulling the hoodie over her head. “Thank you for letting me borrow it again.”

“No, please, keep it. It suits you.”

For a few seconds he wondered if he’d done something wrong, because she was staring at him with a puzzled expression on her face, her eyes so wide in surprise he got lost in them once again.

“This is a Gabriel Agreste hoodie.” His eyebrows shot up. “What, you thought I wouldn’t notice? I want to be a fashion designer… These are insanely expensive, and you’re just giving it away like that?” Her eyes darted from his to the piece of clothing in her hands.

“It’ll be in good hands. Besides, I can always get more.”

“You can get more of a limited-edition hoodie that isn’t even for sale anymore?” There was incredulity in her voice.

Chat shrugged his shoulders. “Even if I don’t, I don’t really care. It’s yours. Please, I insist.” He grabbed her hands, which she had extended as an attempt to get him to take the hoodie and gently pushed them closer to her. 

He could immediately tell when she relented. Marinette hugged the baby blue fabric to her chest tightly and nodded, finally accepting he wasn’t about to give up.

“Thank you. It means a lot to me, and not because it’s a branded limited-edition hoodie.” She smiled up at him with a furious flush covering her cheeks. He felt his chest expand at her words. His blush matched hers.

“Goodnight, purr-incess. Your knight must retire for the night.” He chuckled at his own pun.

“Wait.” Her voice pulled him back, and before he realised what had happened, she’d already grabbed him by the bell on his throat, pulled him down to her height, left a kiss on his cheek and made her way to her bedroom, leaving him dumbstruck and all by himself on her balcony.

♥ ♥ ♥

Marinette smiled fondly as she looked down at the hoodie she still had on. It still smelled like him, but now it was hers. He had simply given it away, given it to her, despite the fact that it was clearly a very expensive limited-edition Gabriel Agreste. It made her wonder who he was in real life, even though she had chastised him in the past – as Ladybug – for him wanting to know her identity. But she supposed things had changed. Feelings had changed.She was getting ready for bed, and only noticed there was something in the pocket of the hoodie when she tried to fold it to put it away. She frowned, clearly curious at what it could be.

She pulled it out to reveal a crumpled piece of paper.

“What do you think it is, Tikki?”

The tiny goddess joined her charge, as curiosity struck her too. “Open it.”

The bluenette sat at her desk, and carefully unfolded the baby pink piece of paper, too scared she’d rip it. Tikki sat on her shoulder.

_Dear_ ~~_Princess_ _,_ _Mari,_ ~~ _Marinette,_

_For months I have been trying to find a way to tell ~~you how~~ _ ~~_gorgeous, and breath-taking you are_ ~~ _I truly feel about you, but every time you look at me with your beautiful bluebell eyes, I find myself_ ~~_speechless_ ~~ _at a loss for words._

~~_I always thought you could only find love once in your life, and well I’ve been in love with Ladybug. Idiot! Why are you talking about Ladybug when you’re writing a letter to Marinette?_ ~~

_You told me all those months ago that I smelled like sunshine and leather. I guess that means that for you I am warmth and comfort, someone you can rely on, and yet I hide behind a thick skin – a mask if you will. It’s true. I do hide, but I feel like I don’t have to when I’m with you. Not anymore. I can be my true self – a mixture of my superhero persona, and my civilian self. My two halves woven into a whole all because of you._

~~_I never got the chance to tell you what you smell like to me_ _..._ _When I’m transformed your scent overwhelms me_ ~~

_For me, you smell of strawberries and rain. Strawberries like the sweet promise of warmer days to come. And rain as in the comfort one feels when they’re home on a stormy day._

_You’re home, Marinette. My home._

_I guess what I’m trying to say is_ ~~_you’re not just a friend_ ~~ _t ~~hat I have feelings for you~~ _

_I love y-_

The love letter ended there, but there was no need for more. Marinette knew exactly what Chat Noir meant. There were happy tears pricking at the corners of her eyes. She sobbed into her hand, and Tikki nuzzled into her cheek.

She knew what she had to do.

♥ ♥ ♥

Chat Noir landed on her balcony. He frowned as he realised the lights were off even though the trap door was open. His heart leapt in his chest as he thought something might’ve happened to his princess.

He rushed inside and called her name. There was no response, which only caused him to panic further.

 _Calm down. You did come_ _over_ earlier _than usual today, she might just be having dinner still, and simply let the door open to let the bedroom air._

Those were the thoughts that he played and re-played through his mind in an attempt to calm his beating heart. He couldn’t bear it if something were to happen to her. He'd never forgive himself.

He was about to risk it all and go look for her in the house – surely her parents would understand his concern, especially because they knew about his visits – when he heard her voice coming from either the kitchen or the living room. She was fine.

Chat breathed in relief and let himself relax in her bedroom. He turned on the lights, and just as he did, he spotted something from the corner of his eye. It was the hoodie. He smiled as he approached, letting a claw run through the fabric when something caught his attention. He recognised that pink hue. It was… But it couldn’t be… he was sure he had left it under the hoodie, not inside the pocket… He reached for it and pulled it out. It was indeed his love letter.

 _Oh no!_ How had that ended up inside the hoodie? _Plagg!_

He knew for certain it had to have been his kwami. Chat would be giving him a piece of his mind when he got home, but right in that second, he had other things to worry about. Had Marinette read it? Did she hate him now? Or was she going to break his heart and tell him she didn’t like him in the same way? Was she going to end their friendship forever, thinking he was a creep who was just taking advantage of her? Or maybe she would think he was an idiot, who couldn’t even express how he truly felt since the letter wasn’t finished, and his thoughts and words were all jumbled. He’d ruined it all! Maybe she hadn’t even read it, maybe she hadn’t even noticed it was there to begin with. He tried to convince himself. 

His hopes dissipated as he spotted a red piece of paper on the floor. It must’ve fallen out when he pulled out the pink one.

Chat reached for it with trembling hands and opened it carefully, mentalizing himself for a rejection.

_Dear kitty, Chat Noir, Chat (I would use your real name, but I don’t know it),_

_I know you probably didn’t mean for me to read your unfinished letter, but I’m so glad I did, because now I can finally confess how I truly feel about you._

_I’m myself when I’m with you. Just like you say I let you be your true self; you do the same for me._

_I don’t question who I am when I’m with you, because I feel like I don’t have to. You’ll accept me regardless. I don’t have to split myself between being Marinette and Ladybug. I’m both. I also don’t feel the Guardian’s responsibility weighing on my shoulders either, because you’re right there by my side and it’s easy and it feels right to be with you. You make all these burdens and responsibilities easier to carry. You always have._

_You are warmth, and sunshine, and comfort, and when I’m with you I know I’m safe._

_You’re home too, kitty. My home. I’m sorry it took me so long to realise._

_I love you._

_Yours truly,_

_Your Purr-incess, your Lady._

“Chat! What are you doing?” She gasped “You weren’t meant to read it! I was meant to tell you. It’s all a mess.” Her voice brought him back to the present. He hadn’t even noticed she’d come into the room.

“M’Lady?”

How had it taken him so long to realise it was her? Of course Marinette was Ladybug, it was so obvious now that the truth was staring at him right in the face. The hair, the eyes, the determination, their strength, their hate for lies… Everything! Marinette was Ladybug.

She approached him and took the letter from his hand forcefully, clutching it to her heart. There were unshed tears in her eyes as she looked up at him.

“So now you know…” she turned her face away, unable to look him in the eyes 

“Did you mean it?” he asked her as he lifted her chin up, forcing her to look him in the eyes. “Did you mean all of those words?”

Her blue eyes scanned his. There was confusion mirrored in them, pain too, but there was also certainty. She nodded.

Chat didn’t even think about what he did next. He cradled her face in both of his clawed hands and kissed her. His lips crashed onto hers with need, and a hunger he was unaware existed inside of him. When he felt her hesitate, he pulled back, putting as much distance between them as he possibly could. There was an apology at the tip of his tongue. He hadn’t even asked for her permission.

He never got a chance to ask for it anyway, because she then grabbed him by his bell and pulled him down to her. Their lips met again with as much force as before. Her lips tasted of strawberries and they were softer than he could have ever imagined. They moved against his with fervour, which told him she was as angry for him as he was for her. 

Chat let her take the lead. He didn’t want to force her to do something she wasn’t comfortable with. Her hand wove into his blond locks and he purred at the contact as her nails scraped against his scalp. The hand with the ring grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to him with possessiveness, molding her to his form. The other cradled her face in affection. They fit like a puzzle, like they were meant to be together.

They kissed for what seemed like hours, with wandering hands and wandering lips. They would often stop and smile stupidly at each other while they regained their breath. These breaks would not last long, as they would once again succumb to their need to taste each other. Eventually, long and heated kisses morphed into little, chaste pecks, that left them both giggling breathlessly as they clung to each other. 

Chat Noir walked backwards in an attempt to reach her chaise longue, without having to let go of her. She laughed at his antics, but was only too happy to comply, clearly enjoying the comfort of his embrace. 

They collapsed in a heap of limbs on the chaise, as Chat tripped on the furniture and brought Marinette down with him. They laughed even more then. Eventually they settled themselves, Marinette on top of him, and curled up in his arms, with her head tucked under his chin. He revelled in the warmth of her, and tightened his embrace.

“My Princess is my Lady” he finally spoke, voice slightly broken from all the different emotions coursing through him. 

Marinette placed her chin on his chest and stared up at him, a blush spreading through her cheeks. She nodded as best as she could considering her position. Her eyes asked him a silent question. _Are you disappointed?_

“I’ve fallen in love with you twice and somehow you’ve returned my feelings. I’m the luckiest man alive!”

Marinette giggled “I think you’re overreacting.”

“Nope, I really am not” He smiled affectionately at her, his eyes full of love, one of his hands lazingly tracing patterns on her back. 

She smiled at him in return, and then confessed something she hadn’t thought she would in a million years, or at least not until Hawkmoth’s defeat “I guess I would like to know who you are. But you don’t have to tell me if you’re not ready, or don’t want t-”

“You still haven’t figured out who I am? I really thought the hoodie would be a giveaway.”

“The hoodie? Why woul-” The bluenette paused mid-sentence as she started looking at him, really looking at him… His blond hair, his green eyes, his breathtaking smile, his toned body… No! There was no way! Yet, she already knew in her heart who the person staring at her from under the mask was.

“Adrien?” Her voice was barely a whisper, afraid she might be wrong, that she’d let her heart soar too high.

“Claws in.” The green light enveloped him and there he was, smiling at her sheepishly, apprehension written on his face. He was scared she’d reject him. That was preposterous.

Her head thumped against his chest.

“Princess?” There was concern in his voice.

“We’re ridiculous! I couldn’t fall for Chat Noir because I was already in love with Adrien Agreste.”

“Wait, what? I was the other guy? The reason why Ladybug couldn’t reciprocate my feelings?” Marinette looked him in the eyes and nodded, as she bit her lip in embarrassment, while also trying to keep from laughing.

“I wouldn’t fall in love with Marinette, because I was in love with Ladybug.” He facepalmed himself. Marinette chuckled and rose from her position on top of him, not without eliciting a disapproving sound from the blond. She winked at him as she reached for the hoodie on the table and put it on.

“Well, I guess we have this hoodie to thank for then, because it brought us together as Marinette and Chat Noir and let us finally confess our feelings.” Adrien approached her and took her hand in his. They interlaced their fingers together. 

A blur of black suddenly appeared between them. “I will not let that piece of fabric take credit for what I did! Who do you think put the letter in the pocket? Certainly not the hoodie!” Plagg huffed angrily.

“Plagg, I knew it! It was you!” Adrien shouted.

“Plagg! How dare you?! You promised not to interfere” Tikki’s voice had a scolding tone to it.

“Sugarcube…I can explain.”

“You better.”

Marinette and Adrien could only laugh hysterically at the exchange between the two kwamis, and as Tikki started chasing Plagg around the bedroom, and he babbled apologies and excuses.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that and until next time lovelies


End file.
